shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charuzu
Charuzu, also known as Corsair Charuzu, is a bounty hunter. He was inspired by Benn Beckman of the Red Hair Pirates to become a bounty hunter after saving his life from a group of pirates attacking his town. He also has a wanted bounty of 421,000,000 for a crime that involves with the revolutionary army. History Charuzu was born in a island on the south blue.12 years ago his town was attack by a group of pirates and the Red Hair Pirates arrived and defeated them and was saved by Benn Beckman. After being saved he became a corsair for his island kingdom and started hunting pirates as a bounty hunter. He defeated the top 5 pirates with the highest bounties in the South Blue and became the strongest bounty hunter the South Blue. He quickly built a famous reputation for himself as a bounty hunter in South Blue that once he arrived at the Grand Line Crocodile sent Nico Robin to offered him a position as a numbered agent within the Baroque Works though he declined. During the Grand Line he defeating big time pirates and even faced against Super Rookie Pirate Cavendish but the outcome caused both to collapsed from exhaustion, giving the battle no victor. His fearsome reputation as a bounty hunter attracted the World Goverment to send an invitation to join the Shichibukai even though he was a bounty hunter which he also declined. Later on he finds and eats the Onkyou Onkyou no Mi . During the timeskip a event happen that the World Goverment put a wanted bounty of 421,000,000 for a crime that involves the revolutionary army and that all other information is cover in blank ink. Ability and Powers Charuzu is user of the Onkyou Onkyou no Mi and is portrayed as a virtually unequaled marksman, capable of shooting multiple foes and taking them down with one shot with incredible speed and accuracy. It is also stated that he has never miss a shot. Charuzu's agility, speed, and overall reflexes are also extraordinary.His skills as a marksman made him defeated many big time pirates and gave him a high reputation that the World Goverment considered him around the strength of a super rookie during his first year. His reputation was such that he already made quite a name for himself in the South Blue and even was offered a position as a numbered agent in Baroque Works and later on a invitation to join the Shichibukai. He was given a bounty of 284,000,000 after defeating '''"Destruction Cannon" Ideo. '''He also was able of being a match against Cavendish even against his alter ego , Hakuba that he even almost defeated him. After he acquired the Onkyou Onkyou no Mi he became feared in the New World that pirates avoided confrontation against the bounty hunter. Haki Charuzu is an adavance user with the Kenbunshoku Haki and Haoshoku Haki. Kenbunshoku Haki Charuzu appears to have gained significant proficiency in Kenbunshoku Haki, allowing him to tell what an opponent intends to do. He was able to effortlessly dodge a bullet shot at point-blank range and countering with his Sonic Gun. Haoshoku Haki Charuzu is able to use Haoshoku Haki, a type of Haki possessed in one in a million people. He is also able of combining it with his Onkyou Onkyou no Mi powers and allowing it to increase the range and even making it more powerful. Weapons Being a marksman, he carries guns around with him almost all the time. He is seen carrying 4 flintlock pistol, and also has 2 one handed cutlass.